Perdóname
by Noche Infinita
Summary: TxP


La hija de 18 estaba en su habitación , con una gran sonrisa malévola - jajaja Pan , eres una idiota - dijo tecleando su celular para luego marcar enviar

La menor de los Son estaba de paseo con su mejor amiga y cuñada - oye Bra ¿ya casi?- pregunto cansada de tanto caminar

-si, vamos a casa - la ojiazul guardo todas las bolsas en la parte trasera del vehículo y emprendieron camino hacia cc

Luego de media hora llegaron y entraron en la habitación de la hija de bulma

-mira este vestido usare hoy en la noche cuando salga con Goten - le mostró un vestido que resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo

\- ok no quiero saber que harás con mi tío - se burló - apuesto que se comerán entre sí - dijo haciéndola sonrojar

-¡Pan!- grito avergonzada

-jajajaja-

-hump y tu y mi hermano - se desquitó

-uh jejeje- río al gesto Son

\- iré por palomitas y refresco - salió de la habitación . En eso la morena revisa su bolso y enciendo su celular

Vio que tenia un mensaje y lo abrió

-no puede ser- susurro

Sin importar nada mas salió de cc y fue a buscar a su novio . Tocó la ventana en donde el solía escaparse

-Pan- sonrió feliz al verla - que gusto me da verte - abrió la ventana y la dejo pasar

-¿a donde estuviste anoche? - pregunto calmada

\- yo...- sabía que no podía mentirle pero también que no quería perderla . Ella era la única que lo amaba y aceptaba sin ver su dinero o su apariencia

-dime - dijo sin perder la calma - no. No lo dirás - sonrió con tristeza - no me dirás que... que te acostaste con Marrón - su voz se quebró , levantó la mirada y el solo tenia su cabeza baja

-Pan yo..- no sabia que decir , era cierto pero había sido un error

-dí si o no- sentenció con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-si... pero yo- acepto cerrando sus puños

-ya no.. ya...no- lloro en silencio , no quería hacerlo pues consideraba debilidad que los demás lo vieran así - ¡ya no quiero verte!-

-Pan , amor por favor dejame expli..-

\- ¡no!- interrumpió - tu y yo ya no somos nada ¿¡entendiste!? ¡nada!-

Trunks no sabia que hacer , se sentía destrozado al oír como ella lo quería lejos de él . Él no podía vivir sin ella , la amaba con locura ... pero la habia engañado ¿como lo supo? Él se lo iba a decir pero no ahora .

\- jamás vuelvas a buscarme - limpio sus mejillas con furia y salio volando . Pero no se dio cuenta de que dejó caer su celular

Trunks lo tomo y vio el mensaje "Hola Pan , solo quería decirte que gracias a que tu estabas estudiando él y yo pasamos una noche maravillosa ... att. Marrón " arrojó el celular con furia rompiendolo con ya el suelo

Salió volando buscando el ki , oculto el suyo y lo encontró en medio del bosque

\- no...es..jus..to- decía entre al llanto . Se sentía traicionada, herida , usada - yo que lo amaba - seguía hablando sin saber que el sufría con esas mismas palabras - te o...dio-

Trunks quizo acercarse pero supo que no era el momento indicado . Se detuvo y escuchó atentamente lo que ella decía

\- sabía que esto pasaría - le dolía el alma darse cuenta que quizás el nunca la quizo - el necesitaba una mujer ... no una niña como yo. Yo no puedo darle lo que el quiere . No... Marrón sabía eso , lo sabia . Siempre me lo dijo y yo de tonta decía lo contrario - se levantó de donde estaba sentada - Trunks ya no eres nadie para mi - afirmo y se fue a su hogar dejándolo a él con lágrimas en los ojos .

Dos meses después

La morena estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama . Desde ese día había recibido un sin fin de llamadas y mensajes de Trunks, pero ella ignoraba todo . Incluso había dejado de ver a su amiga sólo para no encontrarse con el

-idiota - bufó leyendo el mensaje que le había enviado

"Te espero esta noche en el claro del bosque junto al lago" re leyó el mensaje

Cansada de todo eso decidió ir y poner las cosas en claro

Trunks ya esperaba en dicho lugar con la esperanza de que llegara . No espero mucho cuando ella descendió frente a él

\- ve al grano- pidió sin molestarse en saludar . Él la vio , estaba delgada , pálida y décaida . Sus ojos carecían del brillo que le encantaba

\- Pan déjame explicarte - dijo con angustia de que se fuera pero no fue así . Ella espero a que el continuara - es cierto lo que paso entre ella y yo pero...me arrepiento de eso . Fue un dezlis algo que nunca debió pasar -

-si eso era todo me voy - giro sobre sus talones para emprender vuelo

-espera - la sujeto del brazo - Pan quiero una oportunidad contigo . Por favor dejame ganar tu confianza

\- no puedo - confesó sollozando - no puedo estar junto a ti , sabiendo que ella estuvo contigo . No soporto la idea de que ella te haya tocado y viceversa . No soporto saber que tus labios no fueron exclusivos para mi . No tolero que tu piel toque la mía . No lo tolero. Me das asco , te revolcarste con ella . La hiciste tuya y eso no lo tolero - lo vio a los ojos mientras lloraba - no lo soporto Trunks

-Pan yo no quiero perderte - se arrodilló frente a ella sonteniendo sus manos - perdónamemi amor por favor - de sus orbes azules caían ríos de agua salada que morían en su mentón

-no puedo ..sera mejor que vayas con ella -

\- no-

-no lo hagas más difícil -

-Pan , por favor -

\- lo siento - se fue dejándolo llorando en el césped

Un año después

\- ¿que paso?- llego corriendo agitada al hospital después de recibir una llamada de su mejor amiga

-Trunks tuvo un accidente - dijo Bra llorando y sostenida por Goten

\- no- sintió como si le quitaran el corazón sin anestesia

Las horas pasaban y no salían los médicos para informar a los amigos y familiares

\- que este bien , por favor. .. por favor - susurraba poniendo su mano en su corazón

-Pan - la llamo una voz femenina

-Marrón - se giro para ver a la rubia - que quieres -

\- Pan - su voz tembló y bajo su cabeza - perdóname Trunks. ..

\- no digas nada marrón , no quiero saber nada -

-el te ama -

-lose - finalizó la conversación y se alejo de ella pero se de tuvo - aléjate de mi . No soporto verte Marrón ... lo siento-

-lose , te entiendo - ambas se miraron y se alejaron tomando diferentes caminos -se feliz -susurro la rubia

\- familiar del sr Brief - salió un médico

-aqui- dijo Bulma - díganos

\- el esta fuera de peligro - eso tranquilizó a todos - mañana podrán verlo -

La mañana llegó y los primeros en pasar fueron Bulma , vegeta y bra

-pasa- le dijo la científica, ella asintió y entro a la habitación del pelilavanda

Lo vio postrado y conectado a varios aparatos

\- Trunks - susurro tocando sus mejillas , el tacto provocó que este despertara siendo así lo primero que vio fue a su amada morena

-Pan..- dijo con dificultad

-shuu- no digas nada

Se contemplaron por varios minutos hasta que el la tomó de la mano y la jalo hacia el

\- te..amo- dijo el

\- yo también - sonrió acariciando sus cabellos

-perdóname -

-si mi amor -

Ella se inclino y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ninguno podía imaginar su vida sin el otro y aunque aún no superaban el dolor , poco a poco ganarían la confianza del otro de nuevo ... ellos se amaban


End file.
